She'll Always Be There Dancing 'Round In my Head
by fictiongurl
Summary: The Phantom fo the Opera is obsessed with Christine, but what happens when he stumbles upon Meg one night while she's dancing? Moviebased. EM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this then Gerard Butler would be mine…

A/N: hey everybody! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fic. I really hope you like it! This going to be a Meg/Erik fic, so if you don't like that pair, then don't read this. Okay, now that that's over with, Meg is going to be the uber opera house person. She'll be able to sing, dance, and whatnot. I figured people portray her in a good light, instead of being annoying and obnoxious. She'll be mysterious and attractive. I think she deserves that much, since she's extremely underappreciated. Okay. I'm done ranting now. Like I said, I hope you like the story. Please review! Oh yeah, and it's in Erik's P.O.V.

**She'll Always Be There Dancing 'Round In My Head**

Chapter 1

"Come, we must return," I said. "Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

I pulled Christine to her feet and led her to the boat. Once she was safely inside I began to row tot the opposite shore of the underground lake.

Once we were at the other side I helped her out of the boat. I led her through the many passages to her dressing room mirror. When she was in her room and in bed, I set out to deliver the letters I wrote to Messieurs Firmin and Andre, Carlotta, the Vitcomte, and Madame Giry.

With the other four notes delivered, I returned to the Opera House to deliver Madame Giry's letter. After sliding the letter under her door, I decided to walk around the house for awhile. I went to the stage and imagined what it would be like to stand in front of an audience and not be looked at as a freak. I also went into the seats and sat, thinking of what it would be like to enjoy a show like a normal person. Normal. Pah. The mere word made me sick. "Normal" people needed to rot in hell.

As I was walking backstage I heard singing. Thinking it was Christine (the voice was rather excellent), I went to find her. As I neared the room, my heart raced at the prospect of seeing my Christine, but, once I reached it, I found that it was only a dancer. I looked closely, only to find out that it was Madame Giry's daughter, Marguerite.

I remembered watching her grow up. She had always been an exceptional dancer, but I never knew she could sing so beautifully. Her voice rivaled, if not surpassed, Christine's. I had also never noticed what an enchantress she had become, due to my new-found obsession with Christine, and the fact that she never tried to make herself stand out. I figured that it must be to avoid teasing from the others because of her mother.

I studied her features. Her body, well-toned from years of dancing, her skin, a nice, healthy sun-kissed look, unlike my pale skin. She would look nice next to me. Her golden locks framed her angelic face. She was a beauty. I began to wonder why no one had tried to steal her away from us, but I found myself grateful that they hadn't. I knew I shouldn't be thinking these things, but it couldn't be helped. She could make any holy man have impure thoughts, she was so tempting.

I forced myself to concentrate on her voice. It was beautiful. There was a haunting and hypnotizing quality to it. Even after she stopped, I knew her voice would linger in my mind. The things I could write for her. The song she was singing was a previous opera. I couldn't quite make out the words she was singing though. Not that it mattered. Her voice was all that needed to be heard.

Soon, my attention was drawn to her actual dancing. She was incredibly talented. Her mother taught her well. By the passion and raw emotion I saw, I could tell that dancing was her life. Why she wasn't prima ballerina was lost on me. I would have to do something about that, but, of course, Christine was my priority.

I watched her until she finished. As she passed through the door I hid in a nearby alcove. I caught the faintest smell of vanilla as she passed. She was still singing softly as I watched her disappear down the hallway. Growing up in an opera house had certainly done her good. She could be considered a major threat if she were to ever show off her singing talent.

I stood there for awhile, staring at the spot I had seen her last. She enchanted me. There was something about her that I was drawn to. What it was, I didn't know.

When I was sure I was alone, I left for my underground piece of heaven and hell. I began thinking about Meg (as I had heard many ballet rats call her) and Christine. Christine had a wonderful voice; so did Meg. Meg could dance; Christine was okay at dancing. Christine was an open book, innocent. Meg was an enigma. She screamed passion, seduction, and love without saying a word. She knew her place at the house, but I knew she could do better.

Once I was in my lair, I sat at my organ. The image of Meg dancing was seared into my brain even more than the image of Christine in the bed. Then Meg's wonderful voice came back to me. I was right, it was haunting. I started to write music for Christine, but somehow it ended up looking more like a part for Meg. Why couldn't I get the girl out of my mind? Surely I wasn't infatuated with her after seeing her dance once? I must be going mad.

A/N: so how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Please review, that way I can make it more to your liking. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I'll have more time soon enough though. GRADUATION//00! Well, till next time kiddies! "God has spoken! You shall have more tortillas!" –Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't' own the Phantom of the Opera, and if you throw that in my face I might have to hurt you. J/K.

A/N: Thank you too all those that reviewed! It really inspires me to write more. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been busy moving into my dad's house and hooking up my comp to the internet. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

**She'll Always Be There Dancing 'Round In My Head**

Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days I went to see Meg dance during the late hours of the night. By the third day she discovered she had an audience. She was singing softly and I couldn't help but sing with her. When she heard my voice along with hers, she stopped and spun around, finding me quickly. She wasn't surprised to find me, more like curious.

"I was wondering when you would find me," she said.

I had no reply, so she turned back to her dancing. I walked into the room and sat in a chair in the corner and sang with her. I was transfixed by her dancing. Her part in the upcoming _Il Muto_ should be larger, but I had been too absorbed with finding a way to get that cow, Carlotta, off the stage that I completely forgot about her part.

When she was finished, she grabbed her belongings and turned to look at me. She gave me this look that asked if she would see me tomorrow. I nodded. She smiled a small smile and left. She wanted to see me, and she wasn't afraid of the infamous Opera Ghost. I was impressed.

We met a few more times before the performance. We became very close friends. I told her of my underground house, my music, and my love of Christine. It was unusual for me to open up so much to someone. She also told me things about herself. She told me that she learned to sing from the previous Prima Donna, before Carlotta came into the picture. As for her talent in dancing, well, she just said that her hard work, dedication, and her mother's persistence were all a part of how good she was today. She also offered to help me win the heart of Christine.

We talked, sang, and danced. I know I don't come off as the dancing type, but I'm pretty good at it.

"She's really lucky to have you," Meg said. "If you're going to do something sweet, just make sure it involves flowers. She loves flowers. And chocolate."

"I'll try to remember that," I said.

"Well I have to get going," she suddenly blurted. We both stood. I walked her to the dorms.

"Good luck tomorrow," I said.

"Thank you,' she replied. "Goodnight."

I bowed and said, "Goodnight."

As I walked off she called me.

"Erik," she called. I turned. "I'm glad we're friends. I haven't been able to talk to anyone like we have. Not even Christine."

I nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

She smiled and disappeared into the room.

I walked off, her words echoing in my mind.

_'I'm glad we're friends…'_

Friends. I grinned at the thought. No one had ever wanted to be my friend…

The night of the performance finally arrived. Before going to switch Carlotta's spray, I delivered a white rose to Meg, and a red rose to Christine. Their performances would be spectacular, I was sure.

I heard the overture start, so I rushed towards the stage. When I got there I waited for awhile until Carlotta's henchwoman put down the case that held her spray. I quietly switched them and made my way to the dome, since my managers had so rudely forgotten my request to leave box five empty.

Once standing on the walkway around the dome, I watched the opening. The singers came out and told the audience of the queen's affair, and meg came dancing out. A smile came on my face as she came out. She looked beautiful.

Soon the bed curtains were drawn back to reveal Carlotta and Christine. Christine looked nice, but it was nothing compared to meg's beauty. I still smiled at seeing both on stage together. My smile disappeared, however, when Piangi smacked her backside.

They did their little number, and I could no longer stand Carlotta's "singing". I looked towards box five. I noticed the figure of the man that had bought my seat.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" I asked, my voice echoing throughout the theater, causing people to look around in fear.

I smirked in satisfaction. I noticed Carlotta go offstage, most likely to spray her throat. Perfect. She came back out and got ready to start the scene again. She resumed her singing when a croak came out of her mouth. The audience laughed I went down to the rafters to watch the ballet.

I only wanted to watch Meg, but that fool, Bouquet, kept looking for me. I decided to give him what he wanted. I chased him around for awhile, until I finally got the opportunity to rid the world of this womanizer. When I let him go, his body fell to the stage. I held onto the rope for a few seconds before I let him drop.

Everyone screamed and the dancers onstage panicked. I looked to Meg and her eyes briefly caught mine. Her look asked "why?" while my look was apologetic. I turned to go to the roof, the sounds of chaos following me all the way.

Once on the roof I waited. I knew Christine would come up here to feel safe. A few minutes later she opened the door and stepped through. My spirits fell when I saw the boy with her. Raoul, I believe his name was.

They were talking, Raoul doubting that I existed. She began to tall him of my cruelty and of my deformity. She told him how ugly I was, and how she would never forget my hideousness. Then she said, "yet in his eyes, all the sadness in the world…those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…"

Her words, while touching, were soon forgotten. Her words earlier had already done their damage. She thought I was a monster. Raoul began to speak words of comfort to her. He said that he would take care of her, and that he would love her. She eventually gave into his words and began to add words of her own, saying that she wanted to be with him.

My heart broke even more. They eventually left me alone; their words were all I heard. Promises to never leave each other, promises that I had offered, but went unheard. I picked up the rose that Christine had abandoned while in her trance brought on by the Vicomte's words.

I began to weep, but suddenly my anger boiled over. I swore that they would regret the day they went against me. Granted, I was still heartbroken, but my anger outweighed my pain.

I fled from the roof and headed back to my home. I had some planning to do, but before I went down, I had to find Meg. She could help me. I knew she would, for she had the kindness of her mother.

I found her coming out of the dorms, no doubt comforting the younger dancers. I rushed towards her and grabbed her by the hand. She let out a surprised gasp, but relaxed as she realized who I was. I led her to Christine's room (I knew she wouldn't be there, riding the boy's "finest horses" and all) and opened the door, going inside quickly.

"Erik?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

I immediately broke into tears. Then Meg did something I never expected. She pulled me into a hug. I was a bit shocked. No one had ever hugged me before. It was nice.

Ten minutes later my sobs ceased. I looked at Meg and she smiled. I was a wonderful site.

"You alright now?" she questioned.

"Yes," I responded. I realized that there was a smile upon my face as well. "Come, I am in need of your help."

She tilted her head in question. I didn't answer; I just pulled her into the passageway behind the mirror. I told her of the events on the roof once we were in the safety of my home. She gasped.

"So you need my help," she realized. "Why?"

My only response was to smirk.

A/N: Done! How did you all like this chapter? Good? Yes? No? Please review! I love reviews and they make me want to update sooner! I'm sorry for the wait, again. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I already have up to chapter five written, I just need to type them. PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time kiddies! "**Buffy**- So you three have banded together to be what? Pains in my ass?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I so wish I owned the Phantom of the Opera. But alas, dreams don't always come true.

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy lately. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! I lurve you guys. Now here we go!

**She'll Always Be There Dancing 'Round In My Head **

Chapter 3

I told Meg that I wanted revenge, but all she wanted to do was tell me what Christine and Raoul were up to. I wasn't mad. It was perfectly understandable actually. They were friends after all. I wasn't about to hold that against my dear Meg.

I began to write an opera. It would be titled _Don Juan Triumphant_. I had to finish it in time for the New Year's Masquerade my managers would be holding. I would make a grand entrance, give them the score, maybe bother Christine and her precious Vicomte, then be off. I found myself wanting to stay for Meg though. I knew she would be there, even if against her wishes. I knew she really wanted to attend the party that the others were throwing. I wanted to stay and save her from the dullness that was sure to rear its ugly head after my departure.

A few weeks into my writing, Meg and I began focusing on casting. It was unusual for me to have someone with me during my writing sessions, but I felt a great comfort in Meg's presence and I knew I could trust her. She was part of my inspiration after all.

"Christine will be the Prima Donna," I announced.

"I would have been surprised if you had chosen another," she said, smiling. "And Prima Ballerina? La Sorelli?"

'That cow would not know grace if it came up and introduced itself to her," I said scathingly.

Meg laughed and it was music to my ears.

"I was thinking," I continued, "that the spot of Prima Ballerina belonged to you."

She looked at me, stunned, before asking, "Do you think I'm good enough?"

"More than enough," I answered quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Over the weeks Meg and I had become close. Very close. We'd had plenty of late night talks, and the like. When I was with her I was happy. She made me forget about the ever pressing issue of Christine and the boy when she was near.

I knew that these feelings would lead me to thinking of her as more then a friend, but I didn't want to. I loved Christine. Right? Meg was just more human contact than I'd ever had in my entire life. Nothing more. Christine understood me. She could save me. Maybe it was the fact that they were friends that led me to feel so close to her. That had to be it. There. Problem solved.

"I have to go," Meg suddenly stated. "My Maman will begin to worry."

"Very well," I said in return. "Shall I walk you back?"

"No, that's alright. You have to keep working. The masquerade is in a few days."

I smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, she was off.

After she left a thought filled my head. I would write her a dance solo, somewhere towards the end. I felt bad about making her a harlot, but the solo should make up for it.

One day before the masquerade was to begin, Meg came down and visited me. She looked positively radiant, no doubt excited about the festivities about to take place. She lit up my dark corner of the world that moment.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" she asked the moment she saw me.

"Of course. I have to save you from sheer boredom," I said. She smiled and laughed that angelic laugh of hers. A smile slowly found its way to my lips. Her happiness was contagious.

"Good. After you leave from tormenting everyone, I want to take you to a real party."

"A real party?"

"Yes."

"Am I missing something? I thought the masquerade _was_ a real party."

"It is, but it's nothing like the one I'm taking you to."

"Aren't you going to tell me more?"

She just smiled slyly and shook her head. Was she flirting with me? Good God.

As quickly as the smile had appeared, it went away. I missed it almost instantly.

"Well," she blurted out suddenly. "I should go. I have many things to prepare."

"Goodbye," I said, amazed at her sudden change in attitude.

"Goodbye."

That night I found myself unable to sleep. My head was filled with thoughts of what Meg was planning. I wondered what she was going to wear, and what she had stored for me at this so called 'real party.' I was excited, but at the same time terrified. This was going to be an unforgettable New Year.

As I was drifting off to sleep an image of Meg appeared in my mind. I sat up straight as a board. This was not the first time thins had happened of course. It used to happen every now and then, but it was becoming more frequent. I realized that it was no longer Christine's face I saw in my dreams, but Meg's. I no longer loved Christine as I once did. That flame had died awhile ago. It was Meg that fueled my imagination now. She was my new muse, and I hoped that this angel would stay with me.

The only problem was that people thought it was Christine I still desired. If I turned my attention suddenly to Meg, they would do everything in their power to keep me away from her. This could not happen. So I decided that, for appearance's sake, I would keep everyone thinking I was still obsessed with the Prima Donna. That way, Meg would be free to come visit me and I could let he know of my feelings. I was going to tell her. I just wasn't sure when.

In my opera, Meg's solo was complete. I decided to add Don Juan lurking in the background. This is where he would fall in love with her. This opera was about my life, and I am sure that I began to fall for Meg the moment I saw her dance.

By opening night meg would be mine, and I was sure that this time, my feelings would be reciprocated.

A/N: Woo! Another chapter finished. What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I have chapter 4 written, I just have to type it out. I'll try to update sometime this week. I'm not making any promises though. I'm bad at keeping them. I know the quote about a real party is very _Titanic_-esq, but I couldn't help it. It needed to be there. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter was worth it. Again, please review! Till next time kiddies! "Quitters never win, winners never quit, but those who never win AND never quit are idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **ummm… yeah. I don't know what to say besides the fact that I have yet to own the Phantom of the Opera…

A/N: Okay. I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story, and for that I am sooooo sorry. Things have been hectic, with school starting and getting a job. But from now on I'll try to update more often. Please note the word try. So for the long wait, I hope this chapter is worth it. Enjoy!

**She'll Always Be There Dancing 'Round In My Head**

Chapter 4

The night of the masquerade finally arrived. Even in the depths of my cavernous home I could hear the hustle and bustle going on upstairs. The last minute adjustments were being made. The excited murmurs of all the occupants reached my ears as well. This was going to be quite the party.

About half an hour into the party I got ready. I got my costume and got dressed. I had decided to go as Red Death, a little reminder to my managers -and to some of the performers of the opera- that death isn't as far as you think it is.

I finished putting on my costume and headed out, grabbing my mask along the way. I set off on my boat, towards the stairs on the other side. Once there, I went up and through the corridor to Christine's room. Sine everyone was at the gala, I was not worried about being seen.

I made my way to the grand staircase just in time to catch the end of a spectacular dance. Once it was over everyone spotted me and backed away immediately. I must have been more intimidating than I thought.

"Why so silent, good Monsieurs?" I asked while descending the steps menacingly. "Did you think I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score, _Don Juan Triumphant_!" I threw down the sleeve holding my precious music. "Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsals start." I saw Christine's Vicomte leave. "Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage. Our Dan Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man Piangi's age."

I turned towards Christine, but when I caught of Meg I almost stopped. My breath lodged in my throat at her beauty. She was wearing a red, silk bodice and black silk skirt. Her hair had black and red jewels and was in curls being held back by a black ribbon. Her face bore a black mask with white spider webs and on the side of each eye she had painted spider webs leading into her hair. To complete her look, she wore a black, silk choker with a ruby dangling in the center. I recognized her to be Wrath, the perfect companion to Red Death.

My mind soon focused on the task at hand though. I talked about Christine and her talents -though few- and how she would be a star. I also asked her to return to me. We stared at each other for awhile. This was no easy task with Meg only a few feet away. I noticed the necklace Christine wore; it had a ring on it. A rather extravagant ring at that. I ripped it off and said, "Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" A nice touch, just to add a little more drama.

I ran up the stairs and into the center circle that decorated the floor there. A few fancy parlor tricks and I was gone, but not without looking at my beautiful angel first. However, I soon discovered that that fool of a boy had followed me, so I decided to play with his mind a little.

The mirrors spun and I stepped in and out of the shadows, creating the illusion that I was surrounding him. Once he was truly confused, a Punjab lasso dropped into the center of the room, near his head. When Madam Giry came and got him, I left to find Meg.

I found my princess waiting in one of the corridors that led to the main dormitories. A smile came to her face when she saw me approach.

"You came," she said.

"Of course," I answered. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

She smiled and took my hand. Such a simple act, but excited me to no end; no one had ever taken hold of my hand without my offering it to them.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all I got.

Meg eventually led me to the party that all of the crew of that opera house was having. It all looked like fun, but I was a bit apprehensive. How would these people react to my presence?

The music stopped and everyone turned to look at us. Everything was silent and no one moved until little Jammes came and said, "It's about time you two showed up. We've been waiting for ages."

The music started up again as Meg pulled me into the crowd. People greeted me and I looked at Meg questioningly. She told me that although they feared me, they respected me more. I have the managers so frightened that they'll do almost anything I say, I got Carlotta out of the opera house, etc, etc. I was welcome amongst them.

I scanned the crowd for Meg (I had been talking to a few people). I found her dancing with one of the male dancers. I frowned and walked over towards them. When I got there I tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "there's no need for formalities here. We're not a bunch of stuck-up pricks around here."

I thanked him and he left. When I looked at Meg I saw her smirking at me. I must admit, she looked rather cute.

"And what, may I ask, is so humorous?"

"Do you know these dances?" she asked smugly.

I looked around and saw the difference in dancing. I was not accustomed to these dances. I turned my attention back to Meg and shook my head. She must have seen some fear in my eyes, because she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry; I'll show you." Her breath sent shivers down my spine. It was rather enjoyable.

She took my hand and led me to a less crowded spot on the dance floor. There she showed me the basic steps and I caught on quickly. Soon we were dancing along with the others, and at times even became the center of attention.

Towards midnight everyone began pairing off for the traditional kiss. I stayed close to Meg, warding off many of the men that hungrily sought after her.

"Thirty seconds!" someone shouted.

I turned to Meg. "Meg, there's something I have to tell you, and I want to get it out before the new Year."

She looked at me. Her mask long gone, all I could see were her gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Ten seconds!" The crowd roared.

"Meg, I," she cut me off, a gentle smile played on her lips.

"Five!"

She began to lean in.

"Four!"

I leaned in as well.

"Three!"

I stopped suddenly. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want you to," again, she cut me off.

She stopped just centimeters from my eager lips and said, "I always did think you talked too much."

"Two!"

I smiled as she continued her path to my lips.

"One!"

Our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year!"

I was elated. Meg was kissing me. The crowd cheered and continued to celebrate, and I have the feeling that it wasn't just because of the New Year.

A/N: Well okay. That's chapter 4! Woo! I'll TRY to have the next chapter up some time soon. No promises though. Please tell me what you think! You know how much I love reviews! Till next time kiddies! **Jack:** " _high on coffee, and saying speedily_ Hey, friends, lovers, mothers and other strangers, you are not going to believe what just happened to me... Oh, my God, did you just see that? I almost did a half nelson, I almost bruised my delicates, my delicates, my domo arigatos, Mr. tomatoes. Huge News! I have met, are you ready for this, Mr. Right, well, Mr. Right Now. Good night, folks, I'm here all week, Jack 2000. He works at the Jumpin Java - you know, the coffee shop on seventy second and his name is Paul and he is cute with a capital Q! And the busier it gets, the hotter he gets, and the hotter he gets the sweatier he gets, and the sweatier he gets... I forgot where I'm goin with this, but the main point is me likey he and he likey me and the best part of schezam, he gives me free iced coffee every time I go in which is on the hour every hour, good nights and occasionally on the half hour. Ba ba ba ba ba  
_blows raspberry_."


End file.
